Haloween Pumpkins
by me006
Summary: its haloween season,for lily and james every time is a speacial see whats in there...


**Allergies**

Lily Evans was running through the stairs ,she (finally after a long run well, that's what it seemed )

reached the heads' common room . she was about to climb through her stairs , into her dormitory

grab her towel then run miles back to the heads bathroom take a hot shower spend about half an hour

doing her makeup than again spend 10 minutes thinking what should she do with her hair , get dressed and run back to the great hall for Halloween . she had for about 2 hours left for the Halloween party-

Wait! The Halloween party .god how can I … I'm an idiot! Now great I don't even have a costume what do I wear now I can't possibly go there in school robes I can't be so stupid ….. Wait what if I don't attend the party no possible humiliation . No I can't do that either I'm the head girl I can't skip such a bloddy important occasion ….. crapity crap crap crap …I deserve it and so slapped herself on the cheek

_she looked up, horrified, to go in her dormitory to find something somewhere to wear she was already running out of time .but just then she noticed a pair of hazel eyes staring at her. With a grin on the face there stood the great James potter, the last person in the world she wanted to talk to at the moment. She tried to hide the tension from her face (she was never actually good at hiding emotions) finally potter broke the silence._

"_It's so good to see such a beauty thinking …..anything bothering you?"_

"_First of all stop acting like a Romeo and second even if something was bothering me why the hell will I tell that to you?"_

"_AH Evans such a terrible temper not good for your health anyway"_

_I paused at those words thinking I did not have the time to think about the reply I simply glared at him. Though I was looking at him I was thinking what should I wear at the party. I was brilliant at this. When I was in school I always used to look at my teacher and project that I was paying full attention at her and do my homework inside the desk of the table. That was probably the one mischief I used to do when I was in school. And the famous potter spoke again interrupting my thought process-_

"_Why aren't you dressed anyway? "_

"_None of your business"_

"_well you are forgetting' that I am now the head boy and by being the head boy I have full right to question you so?"_

"_You such a nasty little prat'_

"_learned that from you darling"_

"_Well I uh…..um was thinking uh… the party ….I better go"_

_I ran into the dormitory and shut the door behind me I heard potter say" girls just go crazy on me" well now I'm finally in the room so I pushed open my trunk in search of a costume ._

"_Let me see….um trousers and top um no wait why not jeans and top, great! Oh no I can't just dress in muggle clothes I have to be some character um let go again no jeans no top no trousers definitely not bikini oh there it is my dress robes I can be…Juliet maybe, yes gottcha!"_

_Trying to waste no moment I ran to the heads bathroom took the shower when I came back I heard a sound of doors closing 7 floors beneath and my heart started thumping inside my chest the party had started I was late the head girl late! oh dear we are in trouble. I quickly wore my robes dried my hair I couldn't think of anything so I let them loose open . applied some foundation on my face grabbed my high heels and ran through the stairs seven floors down I could hear the music…. if only I could run even faster…_

_Down in the great hall James was now beginning to get tensed .why hadn't lily arrived? where was she? Was she even coming or not? James took out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat out off his face._

"_Come on mate don't behave as if you are dying to go to the loo . look there are girls around us enjoy don't behave like wormtail." by saying this Sirius had done no good to him even peter was eating joyfully that means he was behaving like a looser ! oh goosh_

"_I'm waiting for lily." but Sirius was not listening he was looking at Armanda at the ravenclaw table "hey mate what do you think will Armanda come to the astronomy tower tonight with me? How do I look?"_

"_Like dragon dung cake"_

"_Come on, chill mate she's just a girl you've probably kissed millions of girls and you getting nervous to talk to her. Man! Love really drives people crazy. Look at the table it's filled with food. we've got chicken and meat and-_

_The gates of the great hall flew open and there came in lily dressed in magnificent robes her, silky robes hair pushed to one side on her neck. She was actually running towards the Gryffindor table and she sat just opposite to James and Sirius beside her friend Becca. And Becca let out a scream shocking Sirius who actually dropped his chicken piece._

"_Lily" James exclaimed. Lily ignored him._

"_What the—"_

_At this point James eyed Sirius .left eyebrow up . He couldn't say that ….to him at least_

"_Go on "_

"…_hell. MAN! I gotta learn to say that word to my best mate. Well, that comes out on a date ,wrong time." The girls were looking at them… James hastily went back to his baby corn_

"_What are you bloddy wearing?" Becca exclaimed_

"_oh god are they looking funny, I should've known but I took a chance-_

"_Oh lily this is so gorgeous more than half of the guys in the great hall are looking at you- oh-my-god Amos diggory is looking at you "_

_With lily even James turned to see a really astonished Amos diggory looking at lily. he winked at her and James felt a fire inside his stomach he wanted to punch that diggory but it seems that Sirius already heard him he waved his wand causing the goblet in diggory's hand drop and the juice spilling over his pants .lily let out a giggle_

"_Thanks mate" and James and Sirius did their secret handshake which the whole school knew_

"_Anytime mate anytime"_

_Sirius elbowed James and gave him a compliment-lily-sign. Packing up all the courage James opened his mouth to tell lily how beautiful she was looking and instead said-"you are such a bitchy I mean beauty Evans!" lily gave him a dirty look and resumed eating but her friend seemed interested in Sirius because now they were talking in sign language. James slapped himself tightly how can I be so stupid a bitch! I am so dead… _

_Horrified he asked Sirius for help_

"_Sirius .dude if I don't say anything else I'll probably have her heel on my face, mate I am so in trouble"_

" _first of all stop calling her a 'beauty'this is pathetic…and …..thats all .Relax and eat act normal"_

"_Becca hand me the pumpkin juice this is so dry"_

"_Here lily"_

_James offered his cup._

"_Oh lily you are so lucky the James potter offering you"_

_James winked at Becca._

_Lily drank the juice and the moment it touched her mouth it kinda burned her tongue she quickly swallowed it but it burned her throat. The next thing she knew her head was getting heavier and heavier. It was all getting darker and darker her eyes were beginning to close she tried hard and managed to keep her eyes open. She got out of her seat and was about to fall. she tripped twice over her high heels. A few people got up to help but lily ran out as fast as she could "I can't embarrass myself in front of these people" she thought . Everyone was laughing and why wouldn't they she was acting like a duck! she got out of the great hall heading for stairs when she heard_

"_oi lily are you alright?" it was James the person she needed to stay away from most .she did not heard his footsteps and tried to walk as fast as she could but with those heels and her head she could hear the footsteps getting close and then she thought "of course he's an athlete, tall, long legs I can't beat him just 6 more stairs and a long hallway and then my dormitory you just have to keep moving"_

_But by this time James was standing in front of her she was running so fast that she actually ran into could feel her head bumping into his chest, only then had she realized that James had a very toned and warm chest .she could feel his hands on her shoulder gently rubbing then it felt so warm and soothing….. Then the next thing she knew she was away from his chest but his hands still on her shoulders. "here let me help you to get to the dormitory "she nodded the juice was so burning that now she felt so much pain in speaking. He helped her through the stairs and on the floor they heard some of the girls coming. Their voices buzzing in lily's ears "please take me somewhere away from people I…." she felt that she had lost control over her legs then she realized that she was about to faint. Just then James caught her. one arm holding her hand and the other supporting her on her waist. His touch seemed to send electric shock to her brains which seemed to alert her. The buzzing came nearer, she caught hold of the nearest doorknob that she could and they zoomed into the room and closed the door behind them. The room was quite small all the old books,mops,and potion ingredients were kept there like- mandrake grass and blidipop juices etc. only then did she realize that they were very close to each other . she tried to shift back a little but stepped on a book. It was really dark then she heard James' voice "lumos" and a little light glittered from his wand tip._

"_You alright?"_

"_ya I kinda fainted. thanks for catching me"_

"_Anytime. Um….I wanted to ask something…uh."_

"_I know. Listen James I'm not in the condition to say but … " I felt that I fainted again this time completely closing my eyes I fell on the wall hitting my head _

"_Oh lily, are you alright?"_

_He gripped my shoulder and lifted me up really gently .oh I love the warmth in his hands "you OK" I heard his voice but neither could I reply nor could I open my eyes I tried to but they won't open._

"Lily?... Can you hear me?" ofcource I can I'm not deaf I told myself there was a kind of worry in his voice. I felt his hands gently tipping my cheeks and then rubbing my palms' I could finally open my eyes, It seems that they would only open on his touch. I came back to my senses

"_ya ya… I'm OK "_

"_Sure?"_

"_ya sure"_

"_Um…..continue then "he said_

"_James I sometimes wonder whether I like you or not I know ….but I think I need some time to actually figure out what my heart wants. It's just that you are the first person who I've seen …..caring for me so much thanks." Oh my god what was I saying I never even wrote it in my diary nor didi I share it with teddy why was I telling him this. But just then he seemed to understand my feelings_

"_And what about your family?"_

_I let out a small groan_

"_my family right, my mum and dad don't have time for me and my sister they are right in their ways because we are grown ups now petunia is …..I think jealous of me .plus I am a quite reserved kind of a person didn't have much friends in school too so I guess that's my life.(I felt a huge chunk of saliva sticking in my throat and my voice a bit shaky)but James that is not how I want it to be now at this point when I look back I think a am the only person who has such a weird childhood.(now I could feel hot tears coming out of my eyes I tried to wipe them but I felt too weak to lift my hand up so I let them come down)but James I now have learned to-to (I was trying hard to keep my voice steady)keep things to myself,I don't speak them out .it's a really cold feeling when you don't know what to do and with all these bunch of bad feelings in your heart it burns—"_

_He wiped off my tears and hugged me gently I continued to sob and I hugged him so tight still his hands gently lay on my head I could make out how tight he was feeling but I did not want to loose the comfort of his arms but then I let go off . _

"_it's okay lily you'll be fine ….don't cry you don't look good when you cry" at these words I looked up at him a tear flowing out of my eye. Only then was when I noticed that he was so tall my head came somewhere between his shoulders and neck._

"_No, I was wrong you look beautiful ."it forced a laugh out me first time ever I was crying and laughing at the same time. At that moment I felt as though something went over my foot I looked down and a grey rat ran into the pile of books. I leapt into James's arms_

"_oh dear a rat I don't like rats -"_

"_Its OK lily its gone ." only then was the moment I realized I was standing on him. my toes on his shoes, I smiled. We were inches away from each other and then it just happened. His warm soft lips brushing over mine and I was kissing him back. His hands going up and down my torso sending me shocks and my hand in his jet,black,untidy hair, then when we both realized what we were doing we broke apart._

"_Im sorry I shouldn't have done it …..I couldn't stop myself I'm sorry lily."_

"_it's ok I was giving it back and the answer to your question I think… I like you."_

_A sudden smile washed over his adorable face. For several moments we stood there then he broke the silence _

"_I think we should go it's a bit late."_

"_Yeah but I can't walk and—"_

"_Don't worry about that we'll sort that out." With this he opened the door and stepped outside._

"_James what are you – no you can't" _

_I suddenly came to know what was going in his mind. He was grinning up at me a little marauderer-ish grin._

"_James no you can't-"_

"_well certainly I can "_

_His grin getting wider._

"_no" I said_

"_yes" and with this he lifted me up into his arms his one hand on my waist and the other under my kneecaps. I felt myself blushing._

"_Well I hope it's OK with you."_

"_what?" _

"_I mean like I lifting you up "_

"_ya that feels nice having someone who cares and now that you know everything about me –" what did I just say …why is my heart forcing things out of my mouth. _

"_Hey I always care for you. By the way what was the matter you looked really weak?"_

"_Oh! That I am allergic to pumpkin juice but I love it so I asked for it"_

"_Oh right…..well that is completely un-lily-ish"_

_James helped her through the heads common room and then finally in her dormitory lay her on her bed helped her with the blanket and wished goodbye then, he left._

_Back when he went to his room he found the marauders there _

"_Finally our Romeo is here" Sirius called out_

"_ya James we've been waiting since the party got over where were you?"remus said _

_He explained everything to them and then asked_

"_where is wormtail?"_

"_Oh he ate too much and then slept…by the way what was with the juice?"_

"_Oh! She's just allergic to it said she liked it then also…..sirius why are you grinning?"_

_He and moony burst into great laughters_

"_OK there is something wrong with you guys-"_

"_us? What is with you?" remus finally said controlling his laugh_

"_um…no I - I mean we remus and I saw you lifting lily down in the common room so… how did it go?"_

"_um..she told me that she liked me and we kinda snogged so…that's all "_

"_Looks like James finally got her eh?" _

"_Come on Sirius! Come off it"_

"_Look you are blushing mate !" with this remus, Sirius and James laughed all night. it was his best Halloween…. _


End file.
